Kleine Tode unter Freunden
by Cyrrer
Summary: 1x2x1 Heero hat nur eine Mission, sein Studium so schnell wie möglich erfolgreich zu beenden, nichts und niemand soll ihn dabei stören. Schade nur wenn sein bester Freund andere Pläne hat.
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Kleine Tode unter Freunden  
Autor: Laren  
Email: rolarengmx.de  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an GW und all den Charas und gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen  
Kommentar: Betadank geht wie immer an Zanna. Ist schon erstaunlich wie perfekt wir zusammenarbeiten können. Muss am Hive liegen. Und als Dank für all deine Mühen kriegst du doch den Titel den du haben wolltest.

hi, ich denke viele von euch kennen die Geschichte schon. Aber da ich gerade an dem Sequel zum Sequel schreibe und das auch hier hochladen werde, da dachte ich mir das auch die Prequels hier hingehören.

Aber ihr dürft trotzdem einen Kommie hinterlassen. Sonst fühlt sich die Geschichte noch so einsam 'g'

* * *

Mit einem letzten Blick überprüfte Heero noch einmal das sein Fahrrad sicher im Kofferraum lag. Dann drehte er sich weg und ließ sich mürrisch auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Er kämpfte kurz mit dem Anschnallgurt und knurrte dabei: „Wieso nur hab ich mich von dir dazu überreden lassen? Ich fasse nicht, das ich das jetzt tue."  
Ein helles Lachen erklang vom Fahrersitz. Quatre schnallte sich ebenfalls an und sagte dabei grinsend: „Nun komm schon Heero, du tust gerade so als würde ich dich zu deiner eigenen Hinrichtung fahren. Sei doch mal ein bisschen lockerer!"

Heero brummelte noch ein wenig vor sich hin. „Quatre du weißt genau das diese Veranstaltungen nichts für mich sind. Ich fühl mich in großen Gruppen nicht wohl. Und außerdem hab ich noch so viel zu tun. Ich muss noch an dieser Hausarbeit weiter schreiben. Und in ein paar Stunden hab ich auch Dienst. Können wir die ganze Sache nicht einfach vergessen?"

Heero war schon kurz davor den vermaledeiten Gurt wieder zu öffnen als Quatre seine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und sagte: „Heero du hast mir versprochen mitzukommen. Ich versuche nun schon seit Wochen dir Trowa vorzustellen. Kann es sein, das mein bester Freund," Quatre betonte diese Worte sehr stark, „sich partout weigert meinen Freund kennen zu lernen? Warum weichst du dem die ganze Zeit aus Heero? Ich wünsch mir so sehr das du ihn magst. Verdammt, seit den Semesterferien hab ich dich kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen! Und auch jetzt sträubst du dich!"

Die anklagenden Worte verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung auf Heero. Ein wenig beschämt senkte er seinen Blick. „Das lag nicht an mir das wir uns kaum noch gesehen haben." „Stimmt, da gebe ich dir Recht, das ist wahrscheinlich meine Schuld weil ich andauernd mit Trowa zusammen bin. Ich liebe ihn, da ist das nur natürlich. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht das ich dich aus allem ausschließen möchte. Und darum sollst du ihn endlich kennen lernen. Warum sträubst du dich so dagegen?"

„Quatre, ich hab doch gar nichts dagegen deinem Trowa zu begegnen. Im Gegenteil, ich freu mich schon darauf, diesem Wahnsinnstypen vorgestellt zu werden. Ich weiß wie sehr du ihn liebst und deshalb würde ich ihn gern genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Aber warum muss das dann auf diese Art und Weise sein? Du weißt doch das ich einfach nicht der Typ für große Gruppen bin. Bei so was hab ich mich noch nie wohl gefühlt. Warum kann ich mich nicht allein mit dir und Trowa treffen?"

Quatre kniff ihn spielerisch während er laut auflachte. „Große Gruppen! Heero wir reden von einem gemütlichen Mittagessen mit Trowa und seinen zwei Mitbewohnern! Das lässt sich kaum als große Gruppe titulieren. Die zwei sind wirklich sehr nett. Heero, man kann es mit seiner Einsiedlerei auch entschieden übertreiben."

Heero grummelte wieder. Irgendwie schaffte Quarte es immer ihn zu Dingen zu überreden, die nicht wirklich seinem Geschmack entsprachen. Dennoch wollte er diesmal nicht kampflos aufgeben. „Aber ich hab wirklich viel zu tun. Können wir es nicht doch noch verschieben?" „Du hast immer viel zu tun, Heero. Wenn ich dich nicht ab und zu vor dir selbst retten würde, dann würdest du inzwischen schon mit deinem Laptop verwachsen sein. Wir reden hier von einem Mittagessen und vielleicht ein, zwei Stunden Geplauder. Das wird dich nicht in deinem Lerneifer beeinträchtigen. Und nachher schnappst du dir einfach ein Fahrrad um zu deinem Job zu kommen. Die Kneipe ist gar nicht so weit weg von Trowa. So, und jetzt keine Widerrede mehr," mit diesen Worten startete Quatre den Wagen.

Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend ließ sich Heero tiefer in den Sitz rutschen. Er seufzte einmal demonstrativ, aber Quatre schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Nach einer Weile fing Heero doch wieder mit dem Sprechen an. „OK, jetzt werde ich also Mr. Right kennen lernen. Und ich freu mich wirklich drauf. Dein Trowa muss ja was ganz besonders sein, wenn er dich so sehr vom Hocker reißt. Aber warum muss ich gleichzeitig auch noch seine Mitbewohner treffen? Was hab ich denn mit denen zu tun?"

„Das sind wirklich nette und interessante Typen, sie sind mit Trowa befreundet und ich mag sie auch sehr gerne. Und ich fänds nett, wenn mein bester Freund diese beiden kennen lernt. Ich hoffe du wirst sie auch mögen. Dann können wir vielleicht öfters mal was zusammen unternehmen. Mensch Heero, ich kann doch nicht ein einziger Kontakt zur Außenwelt sein!"  
„Das bist du auch gar nicht," brummte Heero. Er hasste es regelrecht wenn Quatre sich wie eine Mutterhenne aufführte. „Ok, dann spezifizier ich es. Ich kann doch nicht dein einziger Kontakt zur Außenwelt sein, der nichts mit der Arbeit oder dem Studium zu tun hat. Ich weiß du setzt alles daran um so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden, aber dabei darfst du das Leben nicht vergessen! Auch du musst dich mal amüsieren!"

Die letzte Aussage ließ Heero erschrocken aufhorchen. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht kam in ihm auf. „Quatre?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Du versuchst dich doch wohl nicht schon wieder als Kuppeltante, oder? Sag mir bitte, das du mich nicht mit einem von Trowas tollen Freunden zusammen bringen willst! Du weißt wie ich das hasse!"

Der Blonde drehte sich kurz zu Heero um und sah ihn mit erstaunten Augen an. „Würde ich so was je tun?" fragte er mit absoluter Unschuldsmiene. „Hn!" entgegnete Heero. „Und ob du das tun würdest. Du tust es andauernd! Und ich hasse es! Ich hab verdammt noch mal keine Zeit für so was Quatre. Ich muss in 2 Semestern mit der Examensarbeit beginnen. Ich darf mich von nichts und niemandem ablenken lassen!"

„Heero, nun krieg dich mal wieder ein. Ein bisschen normales Leben könnte dir wirklich nicht schaden. Es gibt auch andere Dinge neben Studium und Arbeit!" Heero wurde langsam ungeduldig: „Quatre, du kannst dir vielleicht alle Zeit der Welt lassen! Deinem Vater ist es egal wie lange du brauchst, der wird alles mögliche springen lassen! Aber mein Stipendium läuft in 3 Semestern aus. Bis dahin muss ich fertig sein. Alles andere kann und muss bis dahin warten! Als mein Freund müsstest du mich unterstützen und nicht behindern!"

Heero kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Er liebte Quatre wie einen Bruder und er war froh ihn einen Freund nennen zu dürfen. Aber manchmal war ihm Quatre zu sorglos. Doch gleich nach diesem Gedanken schalt sich Heero dafür aus. Quatre war ein wunderbarer Freund, besser als alles was er sich je erhoffen konnte. Und dafür das sein Vater einer der reichsten Männer der Welt war, war Quatre erstaunlich normal geblieben. Nicht halb so eingebildet wie die meisten Typen an ihrer Uni. Ohne Quatre wäre sein Leben an dieser Nobeluniversität sehr, sehr einsam verlaufen. Nur hatte der Blonde diesen Tick ihn unbedingt verkuppeln zu wollen. Heero konnte nicht verstehen warum. Und seit Quatre mit diesem Trowa zusammen war, war es nur noch schlimmer geworden.

„Heero, wenn ich dir verspreche, das ich bei diesem Treffen keinerlei Hintergedanken hatte, glaubst du es mir?" „Bist du ganz sicher, dass du mich diesmal nicht verkuppeln willst?" „Hundert pro." „OK, dann glaube ich dir." Heero seufzte wieder. Er konnte sehen wie ein strahlendes Grinsen Quatres Gesicht erhellte. Der Blonde hatte also wieder seinen Willen durchgesetzt. Zwar hatte Quatre ihm sein Wort gegeben, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er bei der ganzen Sache ein ungutes Gefühl. Schließlich kannte er Quatre und seine Versuche ihn zu verkuppeln nur zu genüge. „Ich hoffe wirklich für dich, Quatre, das du nicht lügst. Weil wenn doch, muss ich dich leider töten," fügte Heero deshalb noch mit ernster Stimme hinzu. Leider war sein bester Freund auch diesmal völlig immun gegen seinen Deathglare. „Natürlich Heero," lachte Quatre nur.

Sie setzten den Rest der Fahrt in einem angenehmen Schweigen fort. Kurz darauf bog Quatre auf einen Seitenstreifen und parkte seinen Wagen vor einem Altbau. Der Vorgarten war wild überwuchert aber das störte Heero nicht. Irgendwie wirkte es hier sehr gemütlich. So völlig anders als die imposanten Gebäude der Universität, die in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren sein Zuhause gewesen waren.

Heero stieg rasch aus und begann sogleich sein Fahrrad aus dem Kofferraum zu holen. Er würde es später brauchen um zu einem seiner Jobs fahren zu können. Quatre hatte zwar angeboten ihn dorthin zu bringen, aber Heero hatte das dankend abgelehnt. Er wusste doch wie sehr sich sein Freund auf jeden Moment des Zusammenseins mit seinem Trowa freute. Sekundenkurz huschte ein Lächeln über Heeros Gesicht. Das war eine große Überraschung für ihn gewesen, als er von seinem Ferienjob zurückgekehrt war und Quatre ihm erzählt hatte, das er Mr. Right getroffen hatte. Es war fruchtbar schnell gegangen mit den zweien, Trowa war sogar schon offiziell Quatres Familie vorgestellt und scheinbar herzlich aufgenommen worden. Heero konnte es fast nicht glauben, das es doch soviel Glück zu geben schien, aber er konnte spüren das Quatre vor Freude fast übersprudelte.

Heero hatte kaum das Fahrrad korrekt entladen und Quatre den Wagen abgeschlossen, als auch schon die Haustür aufgerissen wurde und ein großer braunhaariger Mann mit eiligen Schritten auf sie zukam. Quatre zögerte keine Sekunde und rannte ihm entgegen. Das war also Trowa. Heero betrachtete ihn genauer. Bisher hatte er noch kein einziges Bild von ihm gesehen, er schien absolut kamerascheu zu sein. Und auch sonst schien er eher zurückhaltend zu sein. Ein riesiger Pony bedeckte fast die Hälfte seines Gesichts. Nur ein einziges Auge war überhaupt sichtbar. Es signalisierte Heero, das dieser Trowa wohl ungern im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Beachtung stand. Trotzdem gab ihm diese Frisur auch einen Hauch von alternativem Lebensstil. Etwas das so rein gar nicht zu Quatre, der allein schon durch seine Erziehung eher konservativ war, zu passen schien. Und trotzdem, zwischen diesen beiden funkte es nur so. Es musste für jeden, der nicht blind und taub war zu erkennen sein, das diese zwei zusammen gehörten.

Fast war er ein wenig neidisch auf das Glück der zwei Turteltauben. Er stellte es sich wundervoll vor jemanden zu haben zu dem man gehörte. Aber sofort vergrub er diesen Gedanken wieder und ermahnte sich, das er dafür jetzt keine Zeit hatte. Er musste seine gesamte Energie auf das Studium richten. Das war die wichtigste Mission für ihn. Später, wenn er fertig war, dann würde er sich um sein Liebesleben kümmern können.

Heero folgte seinem Freund langsam und wartete geduldig das die zwei ihre Begrüßungsküsse beendeten. Endlich lösten sich die Lippen voneinander. Quatre ergriff die Hand seines Partners und drehte sich strahlend zu Heero um. „Trowa, darf ich dir endlich meinen besten Freund Heero vorstellen. Und Heero das ist Trowa, die Liebe meines Lebens," das Lächeln auf Quatres Gesicht schien immer breiter zu werden.

Heero trat einen Schritt auf die anderen zu und reichte Trowa seine Hand zur Begrüßung. Er sah das kleine Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers und wie dessen sichtbares Auge belustigt strahlte über dieses typische Verhalten Quatres. Der Braunhaarige ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Hi Heero. Freut mich wirklich dich kennen zu lernen. Quatre hat schon so viel von dir erzählt, das ich wirklich total gespannt auf dich bin. Lass uns reingehen, Wufei ist noch in der Küche und macht die letzten Sachen fertig," er nahm den Blonden in seinen Arm und führte ihn in das Haus.

Heero folgte den zweien. Als sie im Haus angekommen waren, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen sich alles genau anzusehen. Es war ein altes Haus, schien aber gepflegt zu sein, wenn auch die Möbel einen sehr interessanten Stilmix darstellten – wahrscheinlich waren die derzeitigen Hausbewohner nicht die ersten Besitzer dieser Gegenstände. Aber alles in allem strahlte die Umgebung Gemütlichkeit aus. Etwas das Heero seit er seine Ziehmutter Sally verlassen hatte nicht mehr gekannt hatte – und das er früher bei J. nie erlebt hatte. Es gefiel ihm wirklich hier. Und er hoffte nur das die zwei Mitbewohner von Trowa auch nett waren und vor allem das Quatre diesmal nicht gelogen hatte.

Ein schwarzhaariger Schopf lugte aus einer der Türen. „Ah, da seid ihr ja. Genau zur rechten Zeit, das Essen ist gerade fertig geworden, ihr dürft beim aufdecken helfen." Dann sah der junge Mann auf Heero und nickte kurz. „Du musst dann Heero sein. Endlich kriegen wir dich mal zu Gesicht. Ich bin Wufei. Quatre hat erzählt das du Kampfsport betreibst, da müssen wir uns nachher darüber unterhalten."

Auch dieser Bewohner des Hauses war Heero gleich sympathisch und er erwiderte die Begrüßung höflich. Langsam begann Heero sich zu entspannen. Quatre hatte Recht gehabt, die waren alle sehr nett hier. Und das beste, auch wenn ihm Wufei auf Anhieb sympathisch war, so war er doch völlig ungefährlich. Vielleicht hatte Quatre ja wirklich nicht gelogen.

Zusammen mit den anderen half er das Essen in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer zu bringen. Es roch köstlich. Außerdem hatte Heero schon seit Monaten nichts anders als den Mensafraß seiner Uni gegessen. Das würde jetzt mal eine nette Abwechslung werden. „Das riecht gut. Hast du das selbst gekocht Wufei?" Der Chinese lachte kurz auf: „Ja. Wer hätte je gedacht das ich mal kochen würde. Aber wir teilen uns hier alle Aufgaben untereinander auf. Jeder ist abwechselnd mal mit Kochen, Einkaufen oder Abwaschen dran. Wobei jeder von uns seine Stärken und Schwächen hat. Maxwell zum Beispiel würde niemand freiwillig kochen lassen, seine Kreationen sind sehr gewagt und das Chaos das er in der Küche anrichtet willst du nicht sehen. Schade das unsere Spülmaschine kaputt gegangen ist. Das macht einfach mehr Arbeit, OK mehr arbeit für die, die nicht kochen können."

Quatre blickte kurz auf. „Oh, ist das alte Ding kaputt gegangen? Trowa warum hast du nichts gesagt ich hätte euch doch...", der Rest des Satzes wurde von Trowas Zeigefinger den er auf den Mund des Blonden gelegt hatte unterbrochen. „Nein," war alles was der große Mann zu diesem Thema sagte.

Heero nahm dieses Verhalten erfreut zur Kenntnis. Scheinbar war Mr. Right nicht hinter Quatres Geld her. Sein Freund schien wirklich den Hauptgewinn gezogen zu haben. Heero erinnerte sich daran, das man als Gast höflich sein musste und bot deshalb an, später beim Abwasch zu helfen. „Das musst du nicht, aber wenn du willst, werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten," war alles was Wufei dazu entgegnete.

Endlich war der Tisch gedeckt und sie setzten sich hin. „Wo bleibt Maxwell schon wieder?" fragte Wufei nach dem dritten Hausbewohner. „Der hat vorhin gesagt, das es vielleicht später werden könnte," entgegnete Trowa. Der Chinese blickte empört auf. „Das ist eine Ungerechtigkeit. Ich steh den ganzen Vormittag in der Küche und Maxwell taucht nicht rechtzeitig zum Essen auf. Wir werden nicht auf ihn warten," bestimmte er grummelnd und füllte seinen Teller auf.

Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Schnell waren alle mit dem Essen beschäftigt. Eine entspannte Unterhaltung über Gott und die Welt entstand fast augenblicklich. Heero wurde über sein Studium ausgefragt und erfuhr mehr über die zwei anderen. Er wunderte sich selbst, wie schnell er mit ihnen warm geworden war. Normalerweise schien er andere Menschen mit seiner Art eher abzuschrecken. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Quatre schon Vorarbeit geleistet und ihnen alles mögliche über ihn erzählt. Was auch immer er getan hatte, es hatte auf jeden Fall seine Wirkung. Heero fühlte sich wohl, auch wenn er das noch vor einer Stunde nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Vielleicht hatte Quatre doch Recht gehabt und er brauchte hin und wieder mal eine Pause von all seinen Arbeiten.

Heero war völlig entspannt und rechnete mit nichts Bösem mehr, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine laute Stimme ertönte. „Sorry Jungs das ich so spät komm. Ich wollte wirklich, wirklich rechtzeitig hier sein Wufei, ich schwöre. Aber dann wurde ich von drei Milliarden Leuten die mit mir nach der Sitzung noch reden wollten aufgehalten. Und dann war natürlich der Bus schon weg und ich musste warten – wieso fahren die Sonntags nur alle Jubeljahre mal – und grad ist mir noch unser Nachbar Mr. Perkins über den Weg gelaufen, der sich bei mir über die Bewohner von Haus Nr.5 beschweren musste – und darüber das der Hund von Meyers in seinem Rosengarten seine Knochen vergräbt. Der hat mir fast mein Ohr abgeknabbert – ich kann euch flüstern. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da, und ich habe mordsmäßigen Hunger. Hmm Wufei riecht das gut, was verschafft uns die Ehre das du dein berühmt-berüchtigtes Erdnusscurry gekocht hast? Oh, Hallo Quatre."

Heero konnte kaum fassen das jemand soviel Reden konnte ohne sich zu verhaspeln oder eine Pause zum Luftholen machen zu müssen. Der Wirbelwind, zu dem die laute Stimme zu gehören schien, blickte jetzt direkt in sein Gesicht. Heero musste schlucken. Ihm gegenüber stand ein junger Mann, dessen Aussehen er nur mit dem Wort ‚perfekt' beschreiben konnte. Er hatte noch nie so viel Haar an einer einzelnen Person gesehen. Und dann diese leuchtenden amethystfarbenen Augen in diesem wunderschönen Gesicht! So in etwa hatte sich Heero immer seinen Traummann vorgestellt. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, das es tatsächlich im realen Leben einen so schönen Mann gab.  
Heero warf Quatre, der zumindest den Anstand hatte leicht rot anzulaufen, einen seiner gefürchtetsten Deathglares zu. Er würde seinen Freund hierfür töten müssen, da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Während er noch über Quatres Verrat nachdachte, wanderte sein Blick unweigerlich wieder zu dem schönen Mann, der dort vor ihm stand.


	2. chapter 2

Titel: Kleine Tode unter Freunden  
Autor: Laren  
Email: rolarengmx.de  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an GW und all den Charas und gedenke auch keinen müden Pfennig mit diesem Geschreibsel zu verdienen.  
Kommentar: Wie immer an Zanna, die sich diesmal ziemlich abgekreischt hat beim lesen... ich hoffe es wird nicht nur ihr so gehen g

Und weiter geht's mit dieser „entgleisten" PWP... wie immer viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Oh ja, er würde Quatre wirklich töten müssen. Langsam und qualvoll. Dessen war sich Heero sicher. Während er noch mit diesen unerfreulichen Gedanken beschäftigt war, wandte sein Gegenüber seine volle Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. Mit einem kurzen Blick wurde Heero von unten bis oben begutachtet. Ein strahlendes Lächeln – das sicher unter dem Zopf verborgen einmal um den ganzen Kopf reichte – erfüllte das schöne Gesicht. „Oh hallo, wen haben wir denn da? Ich bin Duo," sagte dieser Traum von einem Mann und hielt Heero seine Hand entgegen.

Wow, dieses Lächeln traf Heero wie ein Blitz. Er konnte nur völlig geplättet dasitzen und weiter auf diese wunderschöne Vision starren. Dabei fiel ihm die absolut ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe seines Gegenübers auf. Leuchtendes Amethyst strahlte ihm entgegen. Heero hatte immer über diese Romantiker gelacht, die an Liebe auf den ersten Blick glaubten. Doch scheinbar wurde ihm gerade das Gegenteil bewiesen. Irgendwie stand Heero völlig neben sich und wusste gar nicht was er tun sollte, als plötzlich Quatres Stimme erklang und ihn aus seiner Erstarrung befreite. „Das ist Heero, mein bester Freund. Ich hab dir sicher schon von ihm erzählt. Seit zweieinhalb Jahren teilen wir uns ein Zimmer an der Uni."

Heero wurde auf einen Schlag bewusst, das er sicher mehrere Momente völlig abwesend gewesen war und es garantiert nicht den besten Eindruck machte, wenn er weiter einfach nur Duo anstarrte. Irgendwie schaffte er es seine Gehirnzellen zu aktivieren und sich daran zu erinnern wie man sich bei einer Vorstellung verhielt. Langsam streckte er seine Hand zur Begrüßung aus.

Aber bevor er Duos Hand schütteln und hallo sagen konnte, zog dieser seinen Arm schon zurück. In einem Sekundenbruchteil war das Lächeln von dessen Gesicht verschwunden und auch die Augen strahlten nicht mehr, sie schienen eher ärgerlich zu funkeln. Mit einem kurzem Seitenblick auf Quatre sagte er mit schneidender Stimme: „Quatre, du weißt das ich dich wirklich mag. Für so einen reichen Fatzke bist du erstaunlich nett und ich finde du passt super zu Trowa. Aber so langsam wird mir das zuviel High Society hier in unserer bescheidenen Hütte. Ist das ein neuer Modetrend da bei euch in Luxus-Land? Ist es jetzt in, am eignen Leib zu erleben wie wir normalen Leute leben? Gibt es da schon Touren die ihr buchen könnt? ‚Besuchen sie drei arme Menschen zum Preis von einem'? Ist das exotisch, gibt euch das einen Abenteuer-Kick? Ich für meinen Teil würde gern auf solche Gäste verzichten. Geht wieder in eueren Elfenbeinturm und lasst uns in Ruhe." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich an seinen Platz und begann damit sich Essen auf den Teller zu schaufeln.

Heero blickte wie erstarrt auf seinen Arm, der immer noch zum Gruß erhoben war. Was war das denn gerade eben gewesen? Er hatte keine Ahnung was diesen Ausbruch verursacht hatte. OK, er war ein paar Momente unaufmerksam gewesen und hatte diesen Duo angestarrt, aber das rechtfertigte doch nicht so was! Vor allem, wie kam der dazu ihn mit der High Society über einen Kamm zu scheren? Absurderweise war Heero sogar enttäuscht über die ganze Sache. Aus Duos Reden waren klare Vorurteile zu erkennen. Heero, der täglich den Vorurteilen seiner Mitstudenten ausgesetzt war hatte keinerlei Probleme welche zu erkennen. Aber es verwunderte ihn schon, das er jetzt praktisch auch von ‚der anderen Seite' angegriffen wurde. Er runzelte ungehalten seine Stirn.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, das sich Trowa und Wufei erstaunte Blicke zuwarfen, auch sie schienen vom Ausbruch ihres Mitbewohners überrascht worden zu sein. Dann konnte er spüren das Quatre zu diesen Vorwürfen etwas sagen wollte. Doch mit einer kurzen Geste hinderte er seinen Freund daran. Egal was dieser hatte sagen wollen, es ging Duo nichts an. Wer Vorurteile hatte, der hatte nichts Besseres verdient als in Unklarheit gelassen zu werden. „Zumindest wissen die Leute im Elfenbeinturm wie man sich Gästen gegenüber benimmt," konnte Heero seine Erwiderung nicht verhindern. Normalerweise schluckte er alle möglichen Beleidigungen, aber irgendwas an diesem Maxwell machte es für ihn unmöglich es einfach hinzunehmen.  
„Du bist nicht mein Gast," tönte es ihm daraufhin nur entgegen. Jede weitere Diskussion um dieses Thema wurde im Keim erstickt weil dieser Duo damit begann Unmengen an Essen in sich zu schaufeln.

Heero saß völlig angespannt da. Genau aus diesem Grund hasste er es mit fremden Leuten zu tun zu haben. Er wusste nie wie er mit solchen Situationen umgehen sollte. Es wäre wirklich am besten gewesen, wenn er Quatre nicht begleitet hätte. Zumindest musste er seinen besten Freund nun doch nicht töten, der hatte sicher nie vorgehabt ihn mit dieser Furie zu verkuppeln. Nur merkwürdig das Quatre behauptet hatte das beide Mitbewohner von Trowa nett waren. Na ja wahrscheinlich hatte er ihn nur nicht abschrecken wollen.

Für einige ungemütliche Momente lang herrschte Schweigen am Mittagstisch. Das Ticken der Wanduhr war überdeutlich zu hören. Quatre und Trowa saßen ganz eng beieinander und der Blonde sah etwas verzweifelt drein. Doch dann hatte sich Wufei von seinem Schock erholt und versuchte die Situation zu retten. Er fing ein Gespräch über verschiedene Kampfsportarten an. Da Heero nicht wollte das sich die anderen seinetwegen unwohl fühlten, beteiligte er sich rege an der Diskussion. Schon bald war die Unterhaltung sehr angeregt und Heero entspannte sich wieder. Zumindest bei Wufei und Trowa hatte Quatre absolut recht gehabt, das waren wirklich sehr nette Menschen.

Das Essen ging dann doch einigermaßen gemütlich weiter. Duo hatte sich völlig auf das Essen konzentriert, während die anderen wieder ihr Gespräch über Gott und die Welt aufnahmen. Heero war schon fast versucht den Ausbruch des anderen von vorhin als eine einmalige Sache zu verbuchen. Dann kam die Diskussion auf die Zentralmensa zu sprechen. Vor wenigen Tagen war bekannt geworden das die Verträge mit dem alten Betreiber gekündigt worden waren. Der neue Anbieter hatte schon diverse Veränderungen angekündigt und auch das die Preise wohl etwas erhöht werden würden. Eine Diskussion entbrannte darüber, ob diese Erhöhungen rechtens waren. Auch Duo geruhte sich diesem Thema zu widmen.

Heero kannte die Zentralmensa recht gut, obwohl sie nicht zu den Fakultätsgebäuden seiner Uni gehörten. Er konnte als Student dort trotzdem essen und da einer seiner Jobs da in der Nähe waren, ‚genoss' er zweimal die Woche die Speisen dieser Mensa. „Also ich finde das es an der Zeit ist, das dort endlich ein neuer Betreiber hereinkommt. Da herrschten ja unhaltbare Zustände. Wenn das Essen endlich besser wird, habe ich auch nichts dagegen etwas mehr zu zahlen," brachte er seine persönliche Meinung zu diesem Thema zum besten.

Wie auf Kommando sprang der Langhaarige sofort auf diese Aussage an. „Das ist ja mal wieder so was von typisch! Von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung haben, aber immer dafür sein das die Preise erhöht werden! Der Markt wird es schon richten, was?" ein verächtliches Schnauben unterstütze die Worte. „Was diese Erhöhung für uns einfache Studenten bedeutet, die nicht Daddys Milliarden im Hintergrund haben, das ist euch doch scheißegal! Hauptsache die Gewinnspannen der Firmen stimmen!"

Quatre zog scharf die Luft ein. Er schien darauf etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch Heero kam ihm zuvor. Normalerweise war er wirklich nicht der Typ für Streitgespräche, aber irgendwas an diesem Maxwell ließ es nicht zu das er stumm blieb. Er musste einfach zurückschießen. „Es geht nicht um Gewinnspannen, sondern darum das die Qualität des Essens verbessert wird! Den Fraß den es dort bisher gab konnte man kaum genießen! Und gesund waren die Gerichte auch alle nicht. Da zahl ich wirklich lieber ein bisschen mehr und muss dafür nicht bei jedem Bissen befürchten mir den Tod zu holen."

„Ha!" schnaubte sein Kontrahent. „Was weißt du denn schon davon? In eurem Elfenbeinturm kriegt ihr sicher täglich Lachs und Kaviar serviert. Rede nicht so, als wenn du wüsstest wie gut oder wie schlecht das Essen in unserer Mensa ist."  
„Nur zu deiner Information, ich war erst vorgestern in der Zentralmensa. Und die Pampe war kaum genießbar."  
„Huch, warst du wieder auf Abenteuertour, oder hatte dein Cateringservice da wegen Reichtum geschlossen?"

Heero sah ein, das er gegen solch unsachliche Argumente einfach nicht ankommen konnte. Wieso es überhaupt versuchen? Es war sicher das Beste, wenn er einfach schwieg und versuchte nicht weiter mit diesem Typen zu reden. Duo war ein eindeutiger Beweis dafür das Aussehen echt nicht alles war. So ein schönes Äußeres und darunter so ein Idiot. Derart viele Vorurteile und unbegründete Aggression hatte er schon lange nicht mehr in einer Person erlebt. Obwohl er sonst nicht besonders gut darin war das Verhalten von anderen zu lesen, war ihm klar das sein Streit mit Maxwell den Rest der Mittagsrunde betrübte. Es war sicher wirklich das Beste wenn er ab jetzt einfach seinen Mund hielt. Er mochte Trowa und Wufei, aber er schwor sich im Stillen, die beiden nur noch in Abwesenheit von Duo zu treffen.

Trotz dieser ganzen Unterbrechungen war das Essen langsam zu Ende gegangen. Während des letzten Streits hatten die anderen anscheinen rasch den Tisch abgeräumt und das Dessert ins Wohnzimmer gebracht. „Ich hab eine neues Tiramisu Rezept ausprobiert, greift zu," sagte Wufei in die Stille hinein um die Stimmung aufzuheitern. Alle folgten seinem Rat. Nach minutenlangem Schlemmen ergriff Trowa das Wort. „Mhm, das schmeckt echt super Wufei. Das kannste gerne öfters machen." Die anderen stimmten in die Lobesarie mit ein. Sogar Duo, der sich grad die vierte Portion nahm. „Hach, Essen ist doch was feines," ließ er verlauten. „Wenn nur nicht das elendige Abwaschen danach wäre. Wer ist denn heute dafür zuständig?"

Wufei erhob seinen Löffel und zeigte auf den Langhaarigen. „Du, Maxwell." „Was, schon wieder ich? Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Habt ihr euch gegen mich verschworen? Ich hab doch erst gestern. Oh menno wieso ist bloß diese dumme Geschirrspülmaschine kaputt gegangen."

Quatre, der gerade dabei gewesen war Tiramisu-Reste von Trowas Mund zu küssen, blickte von seiner Tätigkeit auf. „Also ich kann euch wirklich eine neue kaufen. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem." Seine blauen Augen strahlten in die Runde.

Heero verspannt sich sofort. Irgendwie wusste er im voraus das dieses Angebot seines Freundes nicht bei allen auf Gegenliebe stoßen würde. Und richtig, wie auf Befehl plusterte sich dieser Idiot Maxwell wieder auf. „Das ist so typisch für euch verwöhnte Luxusgören, ist etwas kaputt, dann kauft ihr euch sofort was Neues. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht kann man es ja reparieren. Danke, aber wir brauchen das Geld deines Daddys nicht um zu überleben, wir kommen schon allein zurecht! Und wenn du glaubst dir unsere Sympathie durch kleine Geschenke erkaufen zu können, dann bist du schief gewickelt!"

Heero konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen wie Quatre unter diesen Worten zusammenzuckte. Trowa hatte beruhigend seinen Arm um seinen Freund gelegt. Er sah wütend zu Duo herüber und schien etwas zur Quatres Verteidigung sagen zu wollen. Doch Heero kam ihm zuvor. Er hatte sich zwar geschworen nicht mehr auf die Beleidigungen dieses Idioten anzuspringen, aber NIEMAND durfte Quatre so etwas ins Gesicht sagen. Am liebsten hätte er dieser impertinenten Person den Hals umgedreht.

„Maxwell du redest gequirlte Scheiße. Quatre hat das mit der Spülmaschine nur angeboten, weil er euch alle mag, wobei ich wirklich nicht weiß wie er dich ertragen kann. Wenn du glaubst das Quatre, der einer der nettesten Menschen auf der ganzen Welt ist, es nötig hat sich von irgendwem die Sympathie zu erkaufen, dann bist du wirklich schief gewickelt. Und wenn du nicht in der Lage bist das zu erkennen, dann bist du wirklich dümmer als die Polizei erlaubt."

Der Langhaarige starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. Es sah kurz so aus, als wollte er darauf doch etwas erwidern, aber scheinbar hielten ihn die bitterbösen Blicke von Trowa und Wufei davon ab. Kurz senkte er den Kopf und blickte dann doch zu Quatre: „Tschuldigung Q-Man. War wirklich nicht so gemeint." Murmelnd nahm Heeros Freund diese kleine Entschuldigung an.

Duo stand vom Tisch auf und begann damit das Geschirr zu stapeln „Ich geh dann mal abwaschen. Irgendeine Chance das mir einer von euch dabei hilft?" fragte er kleinlaut während er sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte.

Wufei sah auf. Heero meinte leichtes Entsetzen in dessen Blick zu erkennen. „Eigentlich hatte Heero vorhin angeboten zu helfen... aber," hilflos hörte Wufei mitten im Satz mit dem Reden auf. Wie angewurzelt blieb Duo mitten in seiner Bewegung stehen. „Was, unser Besucher aus Luxus-Land hat sich angeboten zu helfen? Ich fass es nicht. Hat der Knabe überhaupt schon jemals eine Küche von innen gesehen? Weißt du wozu man Putzlappen verwendet?"

Ach du grüne Neune, stimmt ja, er hatte vorhin angeboten beim Abwasch zu helfen. Da hatte er noch nicht gewusst was für ein Arschloch dieser Maxwell war und das dieses Angebot bedeuten würde das er mit diesem Idioten zusammen arbeiten müsste. Wollte er das? Nein! Würde er von seinem Angebot zurücktreten? AUF KEINEN FALL! Nachher würde dieser Maxwell das so auslegen, dass er sich zu fein für diese Arbeit war. Pfff. Er würde hier nicht klein beigeben. Auch Heero stand auf und schnappte sich was von dem Geschirr. Während er an dem erstaunten Langhaarigen vorbeiging sagte er nur: „Man kann die sicherlich auch gut als Knebel gebrauchen um gewisse Leute davon abzuhalten, Müll zu labern."

In der Küche angekommen stellte Heero seinen Geschirrberg auf die Ablagefläche ab und schnappte sich eins der Handtücher. Duo der ihm auf den Schritt folgte kommentierte dies wieder. „Na klar, such dir nur die einfachere Arbeit aus und lass den Armen die Spülhände bekommen."

Heero warf dem Langhaarigen einer seiner besten Deathglares zu. „Na sicher doch, Spülhände passen besser zu dir, als zu mir. Die stehen dir sicher ausgezeichnet. Außerdem bin ich hier immer noch Gast."

Wufei kam ihnen mit dem Rest des Geschirrs hinterher. Ein mahnendes „Keinen Streit in meiner Küche, Jungs." schien tatsächlich eine bitterböse Erwiderung von Duo zu verhindern. Grummelnd ging dieser zur Spüle und ließ heißes Wasser ein. Mit mehr Lärm als wahrscheinlich nötig war, packte Maxwell Geschirr in das Abwaschwasser und begann mit dem Spülen. Heero stellte sich direkt neben seinen Gegner. Absurderweise fiel ihm dabei auf, das dieser einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er und das sein Haar wunderbar nach Kokos roch. Zum Anbeißen.

Für eine ganze Weile standen sie so da. Duo der klappernd das Geschirr sauber machte und mit vom Ärger genährten Elan die fertigen Teile auf die Abtropffläche stellte. Und Heero der sie sich nahm, abtrocknete und dann wegstellte. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, sie konzentrierten sich jeweils nur auf ihre Arbeit. Duo grummelte zwar vor sich hin, aber es war für Heero unverständlich. Und während der ganzen Zeit schien sich der Ärger und die Wut zwischen ihnen immer weiter hochzuschaukeln. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen knisterte fast. Heero fragte sich im Stillen, wann es wohl zu dem großen Ausbruch kommen und wie viel Geschirr dabei ums Leben kommen würde.

Nach einigen Minuten unbequemen Arbeitens, ergriff Heero eine der Tassen. Aber grad als er sie abtrocknen wollte, sah er das noch ein Fleck im Inneren vorhanden war. „Die ist noch dreckig," warf er dem Langhaarigen vor. Der schaute empört von der Spüle auf. Durch den heißen Wasserdampf war sein Gesicht leicht gerötet und gelöste Haarsträhnen vervollständigten das Bild. „Wie, die ist noch dreckig?" fragte er harsch. Heero runzelte seine Stirn. „Noch dreckig wie in nicht sauber. Du hast sie nicht richtig abgewaschen."

Duo warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Kann ja gar nicht sein. Musst du halt etwas fester abtrocknen." „Ich denk ja gar nicht dran, du hast nicht richtig abgewaschen. Hier," er hielt ihm das Corpus Delicti entgegen, „du hast deine Arbeit nicht richtig gemacht. Wasch sie noch mal ab." „Ha, was weißt du denn schon," kam als Antwort. Trotzdem streckte der Langhaarige seine Hand nach der Tasse aus um sie zurück zu nehmen.

Duo griff ohne hinzusehen nach der Tasse und verfehlte sie. Statt des Geschirrs, berührte er Heeros Hand. Ein Stromschlag schien durch ihn hindurch zufahren. Fast erschreckt ließ Heero die Tasse los. Wie in Zeitlupe konnte er sehen wie diese langsam ins Wasser fiel. Duos Hand berührte immer noch die seine. Und Heero wurde wieder mit Erschrecken bewusst wie wunderschön doch sein Gegenüber war. Dieser Duo war ein Idiot, aber in diesem Moment traf nicht mehr Heeros Gehirn die Entscheidungen.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, aber auch ohne die geringste Chance etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, schloss sich seine Hand um die von Duo und er zog seinen Kontrahenten näher zu sich. Mit der anderen Hand berührte er sanft dessen erhitzte Wange und beugte sich dann zu einem Kuss herunter. Dieser Maxwell würde garantiert Zeter und Mordio schreien, aber das war Heero in diesem Moment völlig egal. ‚Soll er mich doch ruhig hierfür töten,' dachte Heero und senkte seine Lippen auf die des Langhaarigen.


	3. chapter 3

Titel: Kleine Tode unter Freunden  
Autor: Laren  
Email: rolarengmx.de  
Disclaimer: Nein, ich habe immer noch keine Rechte an GW. Und Geld verdien ich mit diesem Geschreibsel schon gleich gar nicht.

Betadank: wie immer an Zanna, die diesmal wirklich turboschnell mit dem Beta war, was daran liegen kann das sie ihre super Geschichte „Der Rosenkrieg" fertig hatte (lesen!) freu. Und die mir freundlicherweise das Tattoo für dieses Kapitel ausgeliehen hat.

OK, hiermit wird 'kleine Tode unter Freunden' abgeschlossen. Aber es gibt ja noch ein paar Sequels. Als nächstes kommt 'Liebe lieber ungewöhnlich'. Viel Spaß bei allem.

* * *

Heeros Lippen berührten sanft die von Duo. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl als wenn ihn eine Art Energieschlag treffen würde, sein ganzer Körper schien unter Strom zu stehen. Hmm, die Lippen des Langhaarigen fühlten sich wunderbar weich an, ein völliger Kontrast zu all den harten Worten die bisher diesen wundervollen Mund verlassen hatten. Heero intensivierte seinen Kuss noch etwas, versuchte mehr von diesem Gefühl zu spüren.

Sein Gegenüber keuchte erschrocken auf, schien jetzt erst zu begreifen was da gerade geschah. Der Körper vor Heero spannte sich so sehr an, das er es auch in seinem Zustand bemerkte. Unwirsch zerrte Duo an seiner Hand und befreite sie aus Heeros Griff.  
Heero ging jetzt aufs Ganze und ließ seine Zungenspitze vorwitzig über Duos Mundwinkel tanzen. Es schien sich nur noch um Sekundenbruchteile zu handeln, bis dieser den Kuss abbrechen würde, und bis dahin wollte Heero soviel wie möglich davon haben. Erstaunlicherweise registrierte er in diesem Moment den Tiramisugeschmack auf Duos Lippen, während er sich innerlich auf die Reaktion seines Gegenübers einstellte.

Er rechnete mit allem. Mit einem Zeter und Mordio schreienden Duo, der ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft zusammenstauchen würde, sogar mit einem wohl platzierten Knie – das ihm im Moment wirklich extremst große Schmerzen bereiten würde. Aber womit er wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass der Langhaarige nach einem weiteren Aufkeuchen seine befreite Hand und die andere dazu benutzen würde, Heeros Kopf einzufangen. Duo krallte sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Haare und brachte ihrer beiden Köpfe noch dichter zueinander, vertiefte den Kuss soweit es möglich war.

Fast erstaunt fand Heeros Zunge plötzlich Einlass in den Mund des Langhaarigen. Sofort senkte er sich in das fremde Reich, wurde dort von Duos kampfeslustigen Zunge sofort in ein heftiges Duell verwickelt. Jetzt war es an überrascht aufzukeuchen. Mit dieser Entwicklung hätte er im Leben nicht gerechnet. Aber er würde sich auch nicht beschweren. Im Gegenteil.

Heero zog Duo fest in seine Arme und seine Hände streichelten mit langsamen Bewegungen über dessen Rücken. Schwer atmend wurden die Körper der beiden aneinander gepresst. Heero blieb gar nichts anders übrig als zu bemerken das sein Gegenüber genauso heftig erregt war wie er. Er lächelte ob dieser Erkenntnis tief in den Kuss hinein.

Für eine Sekunde fragte er sich, warum Duo ihn vorhin dermaßen angezickt hatte, wo er ihn doch scheinbar doch nicht so verabscheute. Aber bevor Heero auch nur eine Antwort auf diese Frage finden konnte wurde er von Duo völlig abgelenkt. Dieser hatte sein rechtes Bein angewinkelt und rieb mit seinem Knie an Heeros Hüfte - jeglicher rationale Gedanke von Heero verabschiedete sich in diesem Moment ins Glücksnirwana.

Immer noch in diesem tiefen Kuss verbunden, der nur dann kurz unterbrochen wurde, wenn einer der beiden dringend Sauerstoff benötigte, drehte sich Heero ein wenig herum, so das Duo mit dem Rücken zur Arbeitsfläche stand, um ihm dadurch ein wenig mehr Halt zu geben. Mit seiner linken Hand griff er sich Duos Hintern und hielt dadurch mit seinem ganzen Arm dessen Oberschenkel in seiner erhobenen Position. Duos Bein wickelte sich noch mehr um Heero, sein Fuß strich von hinten Heeros Oberschenkel entlang. Obwohl es kaum noch möglich schien kamen sich ihre Körper näher und näher.

Sie hätten stundenlang so da stehen können, während ihre Zungen ihr stummes Duell ausfochten und Heero zufrieden feststellte das Duo scheinbar überall nach Tiramisu schmeckte. Langsam begann seine zweite Hand ihren Erkundungsweg nach vorne, versuchte zwischen die eng aneinander gepressten Körper zu kommen, während er mit der zweiten weiter den anbetungswürdigen Hintern von Duo knetete. Tiefes Atmen und Seufzen erfüllte die ganze Küche.

Doch als Heeros Hand den Knopf von Duos Hose erreichte, keuchte dieser wieder kurz auf, ließ Heeros Kopf los und unterbrach den Kuss. Wobei er auch sein Bein wieder auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Heero wollte schon erstaunt und frustriert aufstöhnen, als er bemerkte das sich Duo inzwischen auf die Kante der Arbeitsplatte gehockt hatte. Seinen Kopf lehnte er haltsuchend gegen den Oberschrank, während er seine Arme und Beine weit auseinander zog und Heero wieder in eine tiefe Umarmung einlud.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahm Heero nur dieses wunderschöne Bild in sich auf. Duo, dem Haarsträhnen wild ins leicht gerötete Gesicht hingen, der ihm einen lustverhangenen Blick zuwarf und ihn wieder zur Umarmung einlud. Es hätte eines Heiligen bedurft um diesem verführerischen Anblick zu widerstehen und Heero war alles andere als ein Heiliger.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt war er wieder ganz dicht bei dem Langhaarigen. Ihre Köpfe waren jetzt auf gleicher Höhe, Heero musste sich nicht mehr zu Duos Mund hinabbeugen um ihn zu küssen. Als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan, fanden seine Lippen wieder die von Duo, startete das intensive Zungenspiel von neuem.

Duo schlang seine Beine um ihn, kreuzte seine Füße über Heeros Hintern und presste so ihrer beiden Unterkörper extrem dicht aneinander. Währenddessen griff Duos rechte Hand wieder in Heeros Haare und verwuschelte diese. Die andere Hand hatte sich unter Heeros Arm hindurch zu dessen Rücken geschlängelt, und streichelte sein Rückgrad hoch und runter.

Wenn Heero noch fähig gewesen wäre einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen, dann wäre ihm bewusst gewesen das er noch niemals in einer so unglaublich heißen Situation gewesen war. Und er genoss jede Sekunde davon. Dies war der definitiv beste Kuss seines Lebens!

Unterdessen duellierten sich ihre Zungen weiter. Duos Berührungen erzeugten heiße Schauer auf Heeros Rücken. Heero hatte mit einem Arm Duo umschlungen und hielt so ihre Oberkörper dicht beieinander, mit der anderen Hand war er unter das T-Shirt des Langhaarigen geschlichen. Genießerisch strich er zunächst den flachen Bauch entlang. Sein Daumen spielte kurz mit dem Bauchnabel seines Gegenübers. Dann begann er die Erkundungsreise über Duos sanfte Haut von neuem, strich langsam über die Rippen immer höher und höher.

Als er Duos zusammengezogene Brustwarze flüchtig streifte, erschauerte dieser in seinen Armen. Davon angespornt, rieb er diese jetzt zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger. Duo brach sofort den Kuss ab und stöhnte laut auf, während er seine Beine noch enger um Heero drücke.

Heero spielte weiter mit der Brustwarze. Bei jeder Berührung seufzte Duo auf. Dessen Kinn ruhte jetzt auf Heeros Schulter, gab dem Japaner seinen Hals als Kussfläche preis. Heeros Zunge erforschte jeden Zentimeter während er mit seinen Fingern Duo wieder und wieder zum Seufzen brachte. Die Atemgeräusche des Langhaarigen wurden flacher und schneller. Seine Hand griff jetzt schon wieder fast schmerzhaft in Heeros Haar.

Heero war völlig in diesem intensiven Spiel gefangen. Ihm war als müsste er platzen, dennoch wollte er, das dieses Gefühl niemals wieder aufhörte. Er rieb seine steinharte Erektion auffordernd an Duo, was diesen nur dazu trieb seine Beine noch fester um ihn zu krallen.

Plötzlich fiel eine Tür mit einem lauten Krachen zu und ließ die zwei erstarrt innehalten. Heero konnte überlaut ihrer beider schneller Atem und das Klopfen seines Herzens hören, während er angestrengt auf die Schritte im Flur lauschte. Ihm wurde auf einmal bewusst was sie hier gerade praktisch in aller Öffentlichkeit taten. Die Schritte erreichten die Küchentür und entfernten sich zum Glück weiter in Richtung Ausgang.

Heero stieß einen tiefen Seufzer auf. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie angespannt er die letzten Sekunden gewesen war. Er konnte merken das sich auch Duo in seinen Armen wieder etwas entspannte. Heero bog seinen Oberkörper etwas zurück und schaute Duo tief in die wunderschönen amethystfarbenen Augen. Vorsichtig strich er eine der vorwitzigen Haarsträhnen aus dessen Gesicht. „Das war knapp," sagte er mit einem für ihn sehr ungewöhnlichen Lächeln. „Können wir woanders weiter machen?"

Duo sah ihn auf diese Frage hin sehr verwirrt an. Schnell huschte Heero einen sanften Kuss auf dessen Nasenspitze. „Wir sind hier echt wie auf dem Präsentierteller, das macht mein Herz nicht noch mal mit. Aber es wäre doch schade jetzt aufzuhören, oder?"

Heero hielt nach seiner Frage unbewusst die Luft an. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden ob dieser absolut wahnsinnige Kuss zu irgendwas führen würde, oder ob Duo, jetzt wo die Hitze des Augenblickes vorbei war und sie beide scheinbar wieder halbwegs klar denken konnten, sich vielleicht wieder völlig anders verhielt.

Der Langhaarige schien ihn für eine Ewigkeit zu mustern. Doch zu Heeros Erleichterung nickte dieser plötzlich. Er löste flink die Umklammerung seiner Beine – was Heero fast bedauerte – und hüpfte dann von der Arbeitsplatte herunter. „Komm mit," war alles was Duo sagte, dann ergriff er Heeros Hand und führte ihn zur Küchentür.

Beide warfen vorsichtige Blicke in den Flur, scheinbar wollte keiner von ihnen von den anderen „erwischt" werden. Heero kam sich fast wie ein Teenager vor, wie er immer noch von Duo an der Hand genommen die Treppe hochgezogen wurde. Dieser Gedanke lies ihn Schmunzeln. So hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Am Ende der Treppe dirigierte Duo ihn nach links. Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller, scheinbar hatte nicht nur Heero es ziemlich eilig, da weiterzumachen, wo sie eben aufgehört hatten.". Alles in ihm schrie danach Duo wieder in die Arme zu schließen. Und jede Sekunde die verging, schien eine Ewigkeit zu sein.

Endlich schien Duo sein Ziel erreicht zu haben. Er öffnete eine Tür und zog Heero mit hinein. Kaum waren beide im Zimmer, da stieß der Langhaarige die Tür auch schon wieder zu. Einen Augenblick später hatte Heero den anderen schon wieder in seine Arme gezogen und suchte mit seinen Lippen dessen Mund heim. Die Küsse die jetzt folgten, waren zwar nicht ganz so intensiv wie die in der Küche, aber nicht weniger dringlich.

Während sie beide ineinander verschlungen langsam auf das Bett zuwankten, zupfte Heero ungeduldig an Duos T-Shirt. Er schob es immer höher und legte dabei dessen wohlgeformten Oberkörper frei. Duo öffnete kurz seine Umarmung und mit Heeros Hilfe schafften sie es das T-Shirt ganz auszuziehen und zur Seite zu schleudern.

Dann machte sich Duo daran auch Heeros Oberkörper von Kleidung zu befreien. Ungeduldig nestelte er an den Knöpfen von Heeros Hemd und dieser verfluchte seine Kleidungswahl. Ein Shirt wäre um soviel einfacher gewesen. Fast versucht das elendige Ding einfach kaputt zu reißen, fing Heero ebenfalls damit an die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Endlich konnte auch er das störende Kleidungsstück von sich streifen und augenblicklich zog er den Langhaarigen wieder in eine tiefe Umarmung.

Das Gefühl von nackter weicher Haut aneinander gepresst war einfach unbeschreiblich. Duo fühlte sich so warm und weich an und Heeros Hände strichen fast andächtig über dessen Rücken, während zwischen ihren Oberkörper keine Briefmarke mehr Platz gefunden hätte.

Auch Duos Hände streichelten sich Heeros Rücken entlang. Dann schoben sie sich unter Heeros Hose und begannen gleichzeitig seinen Po zu kneten. Heero erschauerte und stöhnte tief auf. Sein Schwanz machte sich jetzt fast schmerzhaft bemerkbar. Und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, das es Duo nicht besser ging. Es wurde dringend Zeit das sie auch den Rest der störenden Kleidung loswurden.

Heeros Hände schlichen sich zwischen ihre Körper und versuchten hektisch den Gürtel von Duos Hose zu öffnen. Ihre Zungen duellierten sich immer noch während sie völlig ineinander versunken die letzten Schritte zum Bett stolperten. Duo, der rückwärts gegangen war, erreichte es als erstes und ließ sich einfach darauf fallen. Heero kniete sich auf das Bett und machte sich fahrig weiter an Duos Hose zu schaffen.

Endlich schienen alle Verschlüsse geöffnet. Duo kicherte leise, als er sein Becken anhob damit Heero mit einer einzigen Bewegung dessen Jeans und die Unterwäsche fast herunterriss. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Duo die Socken schon selbst heruntergestreift.

Und dann lag dieser Traummann nackt und erregt vor Heeros Augen. Er musste tief Schlucken und bemerkte das seine Hose immer enger wurde. Duo sah ihm mit lustverhangen Augen zu wie er sich so schnell es ging auch aus seinen Jeans zwängte.

Als diese Herkulesaufgabe endlich geschafft war, kroch Heero schnell auf das Bett und wurde dort von Duo mit offenen Armen empfangen. Er legte sich auf den Langhaarigen und wurde wieder in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich wieder und Heero rieb seine Erregung an der von Duo. Er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten können.

Duo spreizte seine Beine und Heero rutschte dazwischen. Heeros Bewegungen wurden immer drängender. Mit einer Hand zwängte er sich zwischen ihre beiden schweißbedeckten Körper und fing an ihre Penisse gemeinsam rauf und runter zu streicheln. Er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten. Gleich würde er...

Ein erschreckender Gedanke ließ ihn zusammenfahren und Heero hielt augenblicklich in seinen Bewegungen inne. Duo sah ihn nach Luft keuchend fragend an. „Hast du... Hast du Kondome?" artikulierte er die wichtige Frage, die plötzlich in seinem Gehirn aufgetaucht war mehr schlecht als recht.

Duos fast glasiger Blick traf ihn. Es schienen einige Momente zu vergehen bis dieser den Inhalt der Frage verstanden hatte. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein. Hast du denn keine?" Es war beinahe Panik aus der Stimme des Langhaarigen herauszuhören. Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und sah Heero mit großen Augen an.

Heero boxte frustriert seine Faust in die Matratze. „Scheiße nein! Hab ich nicht. Ich hab doch nicht ahnen können das so was passiert. Mist!" Mit unendlicher Willenskraft schaffte er es sich von Duo herunterrollen zu lassen obwohl alles in seinem Körper dagegen protestierte. Schwer Atmend lag er neben diesem und verfluchte sein Schicksal. ‚Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Wieso hab ich Idiot denn nichts dabei?' fragte Heero sich selbst. ‚Weil du seit Monaten niemand mehr hattest und dein Liebesleben bis nach dem Examen aufs Eis legen wolltest, darum. Und jetzt leb damit,' antwortete ihm erstaunlicherweise seine innere Stimme. Heero zischte frustriert auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Er war so kurz davor gewesen mit Duo... Aber egal wie erregt Heero und wie heiß die ganze Sache zwischen ihnen gewesen war, es gab Dinge die Heero garantiert nicht tun würde. Ungeschützter Sex mit jemandem den er nicht mal kannte, stand ganz weit oben auf der Liste. Niemals! Schließlich war er ja nicht selbstmörderisch veranlagt. Aber dennoch war Heero nach Schreien zumute.

„Scheiße!" kam es jetzt auch von Duo. Heero stemmte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und sah auf den Langhaarigen herab. Auch dessen Gesicht sprach von unendlicher Frustration. Mit der anderen Hand fing er wieder damit an über Duos herrlichen Körper zu streicheln. „Na ja, wir könnten ja..." fing er seinen Satz an während seine Hand immer tiefer in Richtung Duos Schoß strich. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen. „...noch genügend Sachen machen, die save sind," beendete Heero dann seinen Satz und küsste sein Gegenüber zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze. Auf Duos fragenden Blick hin sagte er: „Oder willst du jetzt runter ins Wohnzimmer und Quatre und Trowa fragen ob sie uns welche leihen könnten?"

Alle Anspannung schien mit einem mal von Duos Gesicht abzufallen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge während ein wunderschönes, ansteckendes Lachen seinen Mund verlies. Heero dachte daran was Trowa und Quatre wohl für Gesichter ziehen würden wenn sie diesen Wahnsinnsplan tatsächlich durchführen würden. Aber so komisch das auch sein würde, Heero hatte nicht vor, derart tief zu sinken. Quatre würde ihn in 30 Jahren noch damit aufziehen. Ach was, in 50!

Heero spürte das Vibrieren des Lachens unter seiner streichelnden Hand. Er beugte sich wieder vor um Duo zu küssen. „Begnügen wir uns für jetzt mit Petting," sagte er noch kurz bevor er seine Lippen auf den exquisiten Mund vor ihm senkte. Schnell lagen sie wieder dicht beieinander. Durch die Unterbrechung schien die größte Hitze aus ihrem Liebesspiel genommen worden zu sein. Aber während sie sich tiefer und tiefer küssten und streichelten war sich Heero sicher das dieser Level sehr schnell wieder erreicht werden würde.

Plötzlich erstarrte Duo und hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne. Er unterbrauch den Kuss und sagte: „Wart mal. Vielleicht hab ich." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich ganz aus Heeros Umarmung heraus, beugte sich über die Bettkante, und versuchte scheinbar eine der tieferen Schubladen seines Nachttischs zu erreichen.

Heero lief bei dem Anblick von Duos nackter Rückansicht praktisch das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Nicht nur das der Langhaarige einen anbetungswürdigen Hintern besaß, nein er hatte auch noch ein Tattoo mitten auf dem Rücken. Der Kontrast von dem Schwarz auf der hellen Haut Duos erregte Heero ungemein und er war sofort wieder steinhart. Neugierig setzte er sich auf und beugte sich über Duos Rücken um das Tattoo näher zu betrachten. Es war eine schwarze Sonne von insgesamt vielleicht zehn cm Durchmesser von der zwölf verwinkelte Strahlen abgingen. Sanft streiften Heeros Finger über die Sonne, er war so in seiner Betrachtung des Tattoos gefangen das er ganz vergessen hatte sich darüber zu wundern, was Duo da wohl suchen würde.

Duo kniete inzwischen dicht bei der Bettkante und beugte sich gefährlich weit herunter während er weiter in der Schublade herumwühlte, und bot Heero damit einen noch besseren Ausblick. Heero knurrte fast. Einem dermaßen verführerischen Hintern sollte es verboten werden derart zu wackeln. Er leckte sich die Lippen, das hier war die reinste Folter. Und er genoss jede Sekunde davon.

Endlich schien Duo seine Suche beendet zu haben. Ein „Ha, wusste ich's doch," erklang siegessicher. Heero konnte sehen wie sich Duo über seine Schulter zu ihm wandte und ihn kurz anlächelte. Dann verwandelte sich das Lächeln in ein kurzes triumphierendes Grinsen und Duo warf zwei Gegenstände auf das Bett.

Heero erkannte sofort um was es sich handelte und seine Libido tanzte vor Freude Rumba. Sie würden also doch heute schon miteinander schlafen können. Der helle Wahnsinn.

Voller Elan griff Heero um Duos Hüften und zog ihn mit einem Schwung auf die Mitte des Bettes. Duo landete auf allen vieren, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter, schien einfach darauf zu warten was Heero jetzt wohl vorhätte.

Heero beugte sich schwer atmend wieder über den Rücken seines Partners. Vorsichtig strich er den zerzausten Haarzopf zur Seite. Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf das verführerische Tattoo. Langsam und gründlich fuhr er mit seiner Zunge jeden Sonnenstrahl nach. Der Körper unter ihm erzitterte bei jeder der flüchtigen Berührungen.

Ohne hinzuschauen griff Heero nach einem der Gegenstände und schraubte schnell die Tube mit Gleitgel auf. Dann drückte er eine große Menge von dem Zeug in seine Hand und schmierte seine Finger gründlich damit ein. Er kniete seitlich neben dem Langhaarigen. Seine Zunge tanzte immer noch über Duos Rücken während er seine Finger langsam zu dessen Eingang führte. Langsam und vorsichtig schob er einen gelbeschmierten Finger in Duos Reich. Er konnte es zwar kaum noch erwarten mit Duo zu schlafen, aber dennoch wollte er es jetzt nicht überhasten.

Duo stöhnte aus tiefster Kehle auf, als der Finger in ihn eindrang. Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und Heero konnte wieder spüren wie dessen Körper erzitterte. Tiefer und tiefer schob er seinen Finger, während er sich weiter die Wirbelsäule von Duo entlang küsste.

Dann zog er den Finger zurück und von Duo kam ein protestierendes Wimmern. Schnell nahm er noch etwas mehr Gel und dann drückte er zwei Finger in Duo hinein. Vor und zurück bewegte er seine Finger, machte leichte Scherenbewegungen und suchte nach Duos Prostata. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte wurde er mit einem kurzen Schrei von Duo belohnt. Dieser schob sich immer wieder auf Heeros Finger, schien es auch kaum noch auszuhalten.

Heero auf jeden Fall konnte es nicht mehr. Er beendete das Küssen und zog seine Finger aus Duo heraus. Wimmernder Protest war zu hören. Mit zitternder Hand griff er sich die Kondompackung und zog zwei Päckchen hervor. Er versuchte eines davon aufzureißen und wäre in seiner Aufgeregtheit fast daran gescheitert. Dann endlich konnte er sich eines der Teile über seinen voll erregten Penis überstreifen. Er nahm mehr von dem Gleitgel und präparierte sich so gut es ging.

Dann ließ er seinen Blick wieder über Duo gleiten der immer noch auf allen Vieren vor ihm kniete. Die Sünde in Person. Dieser Anblick schrie einfach nach Sex. Er bewegte sich dicht zum Langhaarigen hin, der immer noch wimmerte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er ihn auf seinen Rücken. Als ihn Duos fragende Augen trafen, keuchte Heero nur: „Ich möchte deine Augen sehen wenn du kommst."

Ein wunderschönes Lächeln breitete sich auf Duos erhitztem Gesicht aus. Dann spreizte er seine Beine wieder einladend. Heero griff sich das zweite Kondompäckchen und versuchte auch dieses zu öffnen. Wieder verweigerte sich die störrische Verpackung zunächst. Heero knurrte, während seine zitternden Finger die Schutzfolie aufrissen. Man sollte doch wohl annehmen das so lebensnotwendige Dinge wie Kondome leichter zu befreien wären. Aber auch diese Hürde wurde genommen. Er platzierte das Kondom auf Duos Penisspitze und rollte es dann sanft herunter.

Duos Hüfte hob vom Bett ab während er laut stöhnend in Heeros Faust stieß. „Oh wow. Mach endlich Heero, ich kann bald nicht mehr." Heero musste ob des drängenden Tons von Duo Lächeln. Aber dann wurde ihm seine eigene schmerzende Erregung allzu deutlich bewusst und es gab auch für ihn kein Halten mehr.

Er legte sich wieder auf Duo und rutschte zwischen dessen Beine. Dann dirigierte er mit seiner rechten Hand seinen Schwanz zu Duos Öffnung. Langsam und vorsichtig darauf bedacht, sein Gegenüber nicht zu verletzen, drang er in ihn ein. „Heero!" stöhnte dieser auf und warf seinen Kopf wieder zurück in die Kissen. Duos Beine klammerten sich um seine Hüften, drückten ihn fest an sich und schoben Heero dadurch immer tiefer.

Heero glaubte fast den Verstand zu verlieren, als er immer weiter in Duo eindrang. Er war so heiß und eng und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in Heeros Schulterblätter. Es war der helle Wahnsinn!

Endlich hatte sich Heero zur Gänze in Duo geschoben. Keuchend hielt er für eine Sekunde inne. Noch einmal küsste er den Langhaarigen und dann schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper. Langsam begann er mit seinen Stößen, wurde aber immer schneller während er im gleichen Takt Duos Penis pumpte. Heero wusste er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten können. Dazu war ihr ganzes Vorspiel viel zu heiß und viel zu lang gewesen. Er brauchte jetzt dringend seine Erfüllung. Immer kräftiger stieß er zu, jedes Mal wenn er Duos süßen Punkt traf, wurde er mit einem kleinen spitzen Schrei belohnt. Heero liebte jedes der Geräusche die der Langhaarige machte.

Dann endlich, mit einem kehligen Aufstöhnen, erreichte Heero seinen Höhepunkt, sofort gefolgt von Duo, der wieder seinen Namen rief und sich fest an ihn klammerte. Für kurze Zeit blieben sie einfach so ineinander verschlungen liegen. Dann zog sich Heero fast unwillig aus Duo zurück. Schwer atmend entledigte er sich der Kondome und ließ sich dann neben seinen Partner auf das Bett fallen.

„Das war der absolute Wahnsinn," war alles was er sagen konnte. Er hatte noch nicht genug Gehirnzellen beisammen um zu beschreiben wie erleuchtend das gerade Geschehene gewesen war. Duo drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Das kannst du laut sagen."  
Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Heeros Schulter und begann seine Seite hinauf und herunter zu streicheln. Heero wühlte seine Nase in Duos Haare und sog deren wunderbaren Duft ein. Es roch immer noch nach Kokos und Heero fand das immer noch zum anbeißen.

Er griff sich Duo und rollte diesen ganz auf sich herauf. Sofort begann sie wieder mit dem Küssen und Streicheln während sie dicht aufeinander gepresst dalagen.  
Obwohl Heero es nach dem absolut atemberaubenden Orgasmus für nicht so schnell wieder möglich gehalten hätte, spürte er das er wieder hart wurde. Duo schien das auch zu spüren, denn er hielt kurz mit dem Küssen inne und sagte grinsend: „Was, hast du etwa noch nicht genug?" Heero der bemerkte das nicht nur er erregt war antwortete ebenfalls grinsend: „Von dir werde ich wohl nie genug bekommen," aber er tat nicht mehr als Duo wieder zu küssen. Diesmal wollte er es seinem Gegenüber überlassen das Tempo zu bestimmen.

Viele Zungenküsse später setzte sich Duo auf Heeros Oberschenkel, seine Beine auf jeweils einer Seite von Heero. Er beugte sich zu ihm herab, stütze sich dabei mit beiden Händen auf seiner Brust ab. Sein fragender Blick traf Heero bis ins innerste. „Was soll ich jetzt mit dir anstellen Heero?"  
Auf diese Frage konnte es nur eine Antwort geben: „Alles was du willst," brachte Heero stöhnen hervor. „So, alles was ich will," sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Dann begann er damit Heeros Männlichkeit mit beiden Händen zu streicheln, was Heero sofort erschauern ließ. „Ja, alles was du willst. Aber tu endlich was," zischte Heero während er selbst die Oberschenkel seines Gegenübers rauf und runter streichelte.

Das Lächeln auf Duos Gesicht intensivierte sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. Quälend langsam griff der Langhaarige zur Kondompackung und klaubte zwei Briefchen heraus. Er schien nicht halb so viele Probleme mit dem Aufreißen zu haben wie Heero, trotzdem schien es Ewigkeiten zu dauern bis er Heero – der sich unter ihm wand – und sich selbst fertig präpariert hatte.

Heero konnte nur mit offenem Mund den Anblick bewundern, den der auf ihn thronende Duo bot und sich mit aller Kraft daran hindern, nicht vor Frustration laut aufzuschreien. Duo war einfach atemberaubend. Aber irgendwas fehlte noch. „Dein Haar. Öffne den Zopf," verlangte Heero. Er wollte unbedingt diese rotbraune Masse offen sehen. Duo schien zu zögern. Heero hob seine Hand und liebkoste die Wange seines Gegenübers. „Bitte," flehte er.

Seine Bitte schien Duo umgestimmt zu haben. Er hörte auf Heeros Penis zu massieren und griff sich seinen Zopf. Schnell war das Haarband gelöst und mit geübten Bewegungen schüttelte Duo sein Haar aus. Der Anblick machte ihn schier verrückt. Die rotbraunen Locken umspielten Duos exquisites Gesicht und schienen in fast endlosen Kaskaden herunterzufallen. Die Spitzen kitzelten Heero an den Oberschenkeln. „Wunderschön," hauchte er und streichelte ein paar Strähnen entlang.

Für ein paar Augenblicke ließ Duo es zu das Heero einfach nur sein Haar bewunderte. Dann hob er sein Becken an und rutschte etwas nach vorne. Er griff hinter sich und hielt Heeros Penis in Position während er sich langsam auf diesen senkte.

Heero hielt wieder den Atem an. Das Gefühl das Duo in ihm auslöste war unbeschreiblich. Fast hätte er genießerisch seine Augen geschlossen, aber er wollte keine Sekunde lang den Anblick von Duo verpassen. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung senkte sich der Langhaarige tief in seinen Schoß hinab und stöhnte dabei laut auf. Mit seiner einen Hand strich Heero Duos harten Penis auf und ab, während er mit der anderen beruhigend dessen Seite streichelte.

Für einen Moment hielten die beiden in ihren Bewegungen inne und sahen sich tief in die Augen. Dann begann Duo damit sich auf und ab zu senken. Das war fast zuviel für Heero. Der Anblick von Duo wie er ihn ritt, das Gefühl das er empfand während er tief in Duo vergraben war, das Kitzeln der frechen Haarspitzen. Es war schier überwältigend.

Alles was Heero tun konnte, war sich diesem Gefühl hinzugeben. Immer schneller strich er Duos Erregung entlang und stieß im gleichen Rhythmus seinem Partner entgegen, der immer wieder seinen Rücken durchdrücke während er auf und ab glitt. Es schien süße Ewigkeiten zu dauern, aber dann hielt Duo in seinen Bewegungen inne. Ein heftiges Erschauern schien dessen gesamten Körper zu ergreifen während er sich wieder und wieder in Heeros Hand ergoss Durch den heftigen Orgasmus zogen sich Duos Muskeln zusammen, kerkerten Heeros Schwanz in ein enges, heißes Gefängnis. Das war zuviel für Heero, mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam auch er.

Völlig erschöpft brach Duo auf dem Bett zusammen. Mit letzter Kraft entfernte Heero die Kondome. Dann zog er den Langhaarigen – der schon eingeschlafen war – in seine Arme. Er bettete dessen Kopf auf seine Schultern, grub sein Gesicht in dessen Haare und gab dann auch seiner eigenen Müdigkeit nach. Nie wieder würde er Duo loslassen, schwor er sich während er in den Schlaf wegdriftete.

Trowa und Quatre saßen knutschend im Wohnzimmer, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein empörter Wufei hereinstürmte.  
„Habt ihr Maxwell oder Heero gesehen?" verlangte er barsch zu wissen.  
Quatre schaute erstaunt auf. „Nein, hier sind sie nicht. Wieso fragst du?"

„Weil ich grad gesehen hab was die in meiner Küche angerichtet haben. Der halbe Abwasch steht da noch ungemacht herum und das Spülwasser ist eiskalt. Ich bin ja von Maxwell einiges gewohnt, aber dein Freund machte einen zuverlässigen Eindruck. Das ist ungerecht!" schnaubte Wufei.

„Vielleicht haben sie sich ja wieder gestritten und sind deshalb fort gegangen?" mutmaßte Quatre. Doch Trowa schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf. „Das hätten wir sicher gehört. Außerdem glaube ich nicht das bei einem weiteren Streit die Küche heil geblieben wäre. Die hätten garantiert mit dem gesamten Geschirr um sich geschmissen, so geladen wie die waren."

„Aber wo sind sie dann?", fragte Wufei. „Ich wusste gleich das es keine gute Idee war die allein zusammen arbeiten zu lassen, hoffentlich bringen die sich nicht gegenseitig um,". Genau in dem Moment konnten die drei einen gedämpften Schrei und weitere eindeutige Geräusche aus der oberen Etage hören. Wufei lief sofort rot an.

Quatre musste Kichern. „Also nach umbringen hört sich das nicht gerade an." „Eher im Gegenteil," bestätigte Trowa. Wufei war völlig verwirrt: „Aber warum haben die sich dann vorhin derart angegiftet und uns allen das schöne Essen vermiest? Ungerechtigkeit."

„Vorspiel?" mutmaßte Trowa seufzend. Quatre nickte bestätigend: „Sieht so aus, als wären wir vorhin Zeuge der heftigsten Version von ‚Was sich liebt, das neckt sich' geworden."

„Na dann können wir uns noch auf einiges gefasst machen," unkte Wufei. Die anderen zwei konnten der Aussage nicht widersprechen.


End file.
